May I Buy a Stamp?
by Fingers to Keyboard
Summary: When WWII erupts, Zuko is drafted into the U.S. army. His relationship with wife Katara is reduced to snail mail. Young mailman Aang and Katara have an instant spark. Will Katara remain faithful or take a leap of faith- into the arms of her mailman?
1. Chapter 1

**GeekForAang: Somehow, we managed to fit Zutara AND Kataang into one story. Wow. I'm truly impressed. Now, this first chapter was written by ShyGuy/theblackjay (feel free to call her one of those). She's a Zutarian while I'm a Kataanger. That's why this'll all work out in the end. **

* * *

><p>"Katara, sweetheart, we need to talk."<p>

The words echoed ominously in the thick silence that followed.

Katara managed to compose herself. "About...about what?" She only stuttered once. Katara snuck a fearful glance at her fiancé.

He was running his hands through his thick, unruly black hair, something that he only did when he was nervous, frustrated, or angry. Or all three.

A heavy sigh escaped him as his hands paused and jammed themselves in his jean pockets.

"There's trouble brewing in the East. Adolf Hitler is gaining power, more than the U.S. government thought he would be able to. He's assembled an army now, and it's a strong one.

"He's killing off the Jews. Claims they're inferior to them, and that they don't deserve to live. His organization calls themselves 'Nazis'. He's capturing the Jews and sending them by the thousands to concentration camps. He's a twisted man, but a powerful one."

"So…what does this mean for us?" Katara asked.

A long silence followed.

"It might mean nothing, and it might mean everything. The U.S. is thinking about intervening. You know I'm in the volunteer corps. If we go to war on this, I will get drafted."

* * *

><p>Katara stood waiting, tense as a coiled spring, for her fiancé to come back home. Zuko had left to report to the volunteer corps leader that he was fit for duty. The list of drafted men would also be there.<p>

The U.S. had entered World War II.

She had begged him not to go, to stay home for her sake. He had shook his head solemnly and said, "It's my duty. If I don't go, I'll never be able to live with myself."

* * *

><p>Zuko paused at the captain's door. It wasn't fair, he thought. After all this time, just when he was at his happiest, he would get sent off to war. He wanted to settle down, start a family with the love of his life.<p>

She had changed, she really did. He was such an angry, broken man, before. The years of emotional and physical abuse from his father crippled him. He thought he would never be happy.

Then, Zuko met Katara. They hadn't hit it off the right way, at first, but there was an undeniable spark, an undeniable chemistry.

After years of keeping it bottled up inside, he opened up. The words burst out of him, and under her gentle guidance, he healed. Their first kiss sent him flying, and he experienced the happiness that he never thought he would feel.

He strove to be the man she deserved. Loving, strong, dutiful. When she accepted his proposal, Katara wasn't the only one sniffling.

To have to leave all this behind was nearly impossible. He knew what war did to men. He would see the horrors from his childhood again. The blood, the lack of humanity, the cold calculation of the enemy. And the even more terribly cold calculating ways of his own side. War was a brutal thing, caring not for the lives taken, nor the innocence destroyed, nor the way it brought out the cruelness in men.

He knew his name was on that list without even looking at it. Zuko's childhood had well prepared him for war. Zuko could be a cold, cruel, killing machine. He could be a brutal, devious strategist. He was a skilled fighter, perhaps one of the best out there.

They needed him.

* * *

><p>General Iroh nodded in acknowledgement as Zuko saluted him. General Iroh watched Zuko take a seat on the couch in his living room and greet the others that had come to the meeting.<p>

He hated to put Zuko's name on the list, but it was necessary. Zuko was one of the best fighters he had ever seen, and he had the rare ability to inspire men to follow him into battle. Anything battle-related, Zuko would find a way to succeed.

But General Iroh had to admit that he put Zuko on the list for more than that. General Iroh had to admit that he had his own selfish reasons for putting Zuko on that list.

He knew the troubled background that had traumatized Zuko. The cause of this childhood that Iroh wouldn't wish on even his worst enemy was Iroh's own brother. The thought of it filled him with shame and regret. General Iroh felt he should've done more to help little Zuko and Azula. Perhaps, if he had, Azula wouldn't have…

No, he didn't want to think about that now. He had a group of men to talk to, and these family matters brought tears to his eyes. And General Iroh would never live it down if he was seen crying in public.

* * *

><p>You could feel the tension in the air as Zuko unlocked the front door and sat down to take off his shoes. Katara stood in the middle of the living room, watching him.<p>

Finally, she spoke. "Well?"

Katara knew the answer before she spoke. Unbeknownst to Zuko, she had done a little research into his background and wasn't altogether surprised at what she found.

In a low, strained voice, he said, "I'm on the list."

But she couldn't stop herself from breaking down into sobs.

* * *

><p>The following two weeks were spent in a quiet, desperate way. They tried to forget the departure date, tried to ignore it, but it simply couldn't be done. The date hung over their heads like an executioner's blade.<p>

And, in a way, it was an execution. This war was the blade, obliterating the previous bliss of their relationship. It had killed off the innocence, the joy, and it had made their relationship a solemn thing, more mature and less whimsical.

In every free moment, Zuko and Katara clung to each other like they were drowning. They lay together in silence, drinking in the sight of each other, hoping to burn it into their memory.

* * *

><p>"Let's get married."<p>

It hit Zuko like a ton of bricks, sending him sending him physically staggering back. The words repeated again in his mind. "Let's get married."

He whispered it to his sleeping fiancé. "Let's get married."

She stirred slightly.

He liked the sound of it. Zuko and Katara Fung. It had a nice ring to it, he thought.

He whispered it to himself. "Zuko and Katara Fung."

Zuko's face broke out in the biggest smile since he found about the draft.

* * *

><p><strong>Quick question: What pairing should this story end with? Kataang or Zutara? Answer in a review, and also tell us what you think! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

A/N (ShyGuy/theblackjay): I must apologize to you readers, because I really wanted to put some humor into this story, but it just doesn't seem to fit. Due to the nature of the material, I do not think humor would be appropriate.

I also have to apologize for any typos/incorrect spelling/grammar/punctuation. Those errors annoy the hell out of me when I'm reading, and I try to avoid making them at all costs, but I'm only human and such errors are to be expected.

To address a review of the previous chapter: Yes, I do find it appalling for a woman to run off with her mailman while her fiancé is at war, but I admit I find it an interesting concept- in a horrifyingly fascinating way. To explore the emotions that might have been involved and the events that might have happened is an interesting experience.

At the moment, I do not see the story particularly leaning towards neither Kataang nor Zutara. Honestly, the story could go both ways (I have the two outcomes written in my head already) but I will wait and see which one the story flows better with.

A note to the reviewers- constructive criticism is always appreciated, as is praise. ;) But please, no insults to each other. I understand that you may feel strongly about a certain ship, but there is no need to insult one who may float a different ship. Thank you to those who have reviewed! You guys motivate me to write.

Expect monthly updates...

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

"Katara..."

"Yes?" She looked beautiful bustling around the kitchen, hair tied back, face glowing with the joy of cooking.

"I think we should visit Sokka and Suki...before I...leave. " Zuko said this hesitantly, not wanting to skirt around the subject, but not wanting to bring it up either.

Katara's shining eyes dimmed as she nodded solemnly.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

As Katara lay next to Zuko, who was snoring gently, she felt guilty. How could she not have thought of Sokka, her own brother? If Zuko was sent off to war, then surely Sokka would be close behind him. Zuko and Sokka were only a few years apart, and both skilled warriors.

And then that brought her to think of Suki. How horrible Katara was, to be so selfish. She hadn't even spared a moment thinking about her brother and sister-in-law (who was also her good friend, besides) until now, a mere week away from deployment.

Misery loves company, they say. And it was true. Despite feeling like a horrible person, Katara was glad that Suki would be going through the same thing that she was. Katara would have Suki, at least, to understand how she felt. They were put in a similar position by this horrible war, the only difference being that Suki and Sokka had tied the knot.

Tied the knot. Why hadn't her and Zuko done so yet? They had been a couple for four years, lived together for three of those years, and been engaged for one. Their relationship had been strong, passionate, yet steady and happy. They had their ups and downs, but they were true soul mates. The bonds they shared ran deep, deep as only one can get by healing a terrible past.

Sure, they were engaged, but why not make it official? Katara hadn't even set a date for the wedding, and they'd already been engaged for a whole year!

"Let's get married," she whispered to Zuko's sleeping form. He stirred slightly, and then lazily threw his arm over her waist. Katara giggled quietly.

"Zuko and Katara Fung." She liked the sound of that.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Katara hummed a song as she packed the basket full of food to bring to Sokka and Suki's house. They lived a few hours away by foot, but the new car that she and Zuko had recently purchased would cut the trip down to a mere hour.

"I want you to know that it doesn't matter

where we take this road someone's gotta go

And I want you to know you couldn't have loved me better

But I want you to move on so I'm already gone."

Katara had broken out into full song now, singing with all her heart. It was one of her favorite songs, and it carried a message that appealed to her greatly.

"New song?" Zuko smiled. His lanky frame leaned against the doorway, and he stayed there, listening to her sing. She had a beautiful voice, in his opinion, as close to angels as earthly possible.

Katara paused long enough to smile and nod.

"You know that I love you so

I love you enough to let you go..."

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Zuko contemplated the ring on Katara's finger. It was his grandmother's, passed on to him after his mother had left his...sperm donor. The donor did not deserve the title of "father", and never would, he decided.

With a diamond set in sapphires on a titanium/platinum band ("May your love be as strong as this titanium," she had said), it spoke of old style elegance and charm, but with an underlying strength and practicality.

He thought it would be perfect for Katara. And it did indeed fit her well, he thought, as he studied the gleaming ring on her finger. It blended in with her until it seemed like a natural extension of her.

The wedding, however, was a whole other story...

Katara hadn't expressed any wishes to throw a wedding anytime soon, but he had seen her stolen glances at wedding magazines and longing sighs at the wedding dresses in the shop window.

It would be tough, however, to finance it. With no help from their parents (Katara's parents disapproved, and therefore wouldn't be likely to cough up any money), the $10,000 price tag would be too steep. And yet, Zuko would give anything to throw Katara the wedding of her dreams...

He would even go to war for her.

His name being on the list wasn't entirely without Zuko's own influence. A soldier/strategist/commander's pay was much better than his current job as an government-employed engineer. If Zuko was careful, it would be enough to buy Katara the wedding of the century- the 20 foot long wedding train, the flower petals strewn about, a white SILK gown, and much more.

All he wanted to do was make her happy.

* * *

><p>Short chapter, sorry. The song that Katara was singing is "Already Gone" by Kelly Clarkson. Perhaps an omen of the future, eh?<p>

Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Zuko knocked three times on the door, paused, knocked five times, and then tapped the door frame twice.

"Zuko! And Katara! Come on in," Sokka opened the door immediately. Being an undercover government assassin forced extreme caution on everybody.

Katara shot a weird look at Zuko before stepping into the house. Not everybody was in on the secret.

Zuko blanched and quickly stepped on the cobblestone farthest to the left while Sokka rapidly deactivated the spring-loaded dart. Katara continued to walk forward, oblivious, and embraced Suki.

"Suki! How's it going?" she exclaimed, glad to see her sister-in-law.

"Katara!" Suki squealed. "I have so much to tell you!"

"Sokka." Zuko nodded once in acknowledgement.

"Zuko." Sokka returned the nod solemnly. The two men glared stonily at each other.

Five minutes, ten minutes passed. The glaring contest continued. Sokka's mouth lifted up a corner.

And then Zuko threw his head back and laughed heartily, thumping Sokka on the shoulder.

"Been practicing much?"

"Only a little," Sokka grinned, roughly shaking Zuko's hand. "Good to see you bro."

Zuko threw himself back onto the couch, slapping the lamp next to it to prevent contact poison being released and seeping onto his skin from the couch.

"A couple beers will do nicely, thanks for offering."

"Don't be an a**hole, go get it yourself. You know exactly where it is, having been there so many times before," Sokka sat down next to Zuko.

The two men made small talk, chatting about the weather, technology, and the quality of Sokka's beer, carefully avoiding mention of the looming departure.

/\/\/\/\/\

The girls walked out to the garden, sitting down on a bench surrounded by lavenders.

"So what's this big news that you won't even mention in front of Sokka?"

Katara knew Suki well. Such excitement would've usually resulted in Suki announcing the news as soon as she walked in the door, but she had remained quiet and squealed, squealed!, instead.

Suki was practically bouncing in her seat. "Promise me that you won't tell Sokka."

"I promise."

"I'm going to stop practicing my martial arts…" Katara gasped. That's a bad thing, right? Suki loved martial arts. So why did she look so excited? "…it's not good for the baby."

"AHHHHHHHH!" Katara screamed. "NO WAY!"

"WAY," Suki squealed.

The two girls did a little happy dance around the small garden space.

/\/\/\/\/\

"AHHHHHHHH!"

Sokka and Zuko sprang to their feet in alarm. Was that Katara? That sure sounded like her. Zuko sprinted to the backyard while Sokka grabbed his satellite phone and prepared to call the relocation agency.

Zuko took a quick scan of the situation while drawing his hidden blade. And there they were, dancing around the garden happily. His heart beat slowed down as he stowed his knife back. Relief was audible in his exasperated sigh.

"False alarm. Don't worry about it," he said to Sokka.

Sokka shook his head and set the phone down. "They're going to give me a heart attack one of these days."

"I wouldn't doubt that," Zuko agreed.

/\/\/\/\/\

"So? Any possible names?" Katara asked giddily. At the same time, Katara couldn't help but feel the wave of envy. Already pregnant and married with the love of her life! Why didn't she have that with Zuko yet?

"I was thinking… Korra if the baby's a girl, or Roku if it's a guy," Suki said shyly.

"Korra or Roku, huh? They're both beautiful names. Any meanings behind them?" Katara asked.

"I really like the name Korra. But Roku has a special meaning- it's a combination of Iroh and Zuko," Suki explained.

Katara shot her a quizzical look. Suki and Zuko weren't all that close. They got along well, but not well enough to name Suki's baby after…right?

"I owe them everything," Suki simply stated. And then she would say no more.

/\/\/\/\/\

"Looks great Suki," Zuko said appreciatively, eying the delicious meal in front of him. Tender, roasted honey glazed ham, buttery mashed potatoes with bits of bacon, steamed broccoli, and wild rice filled his plate.

"Mmm...the potatoes are delicious! You must give me the recipe," said Katara.

"Of course! But then you have to tell me that recipe for your apple pie. I have a feeling that I'll be...craving that soon." Suki and Katara shared a secret smile.

Sokka cleared his throat. "Anything you want to tell us, Suki and Katara? I know the look of a scheming woman, and you two are wearing it."

Suki paled while Katara looked away guiltily.

"Uh...n-nothing's going on, d-dear," Suki whispered. Katara wouldn't meet Sokka's gaze.

"Suki..." Sokka sighed, looking at her with puppy eyes. "Why aren't you telling me this?" He leaned in and brushed the hair away from her face tenderly.

"I...I..." Suki stuttered, blushing.

Katara kicked Suki under the table.

"I can't tell you," Suki said triumphantly. "Yet."

Suki shot a thankful look at Katara.

"Well obviously something important is going on," Zuko said, chewing thoughtfully, "if Suki resisted Sokka's puppy eyes for the first time."

Suki glared at Zuko. "Just see if you'll sit down to a delicious meal the next time you're over."

Sokka shoveled food into his mouth to keep from laughing.

/\/\/\/\/\

"Mind if we stay over the night? I would prefer not to set out when it's this dark," Zuko asked.

"Agreed. These are dangerous times… Sokka, that okay with you?" Suki replied.

"Sure. You guys know where the guest room is," Sokka nodded.

"Thanks," Katara said, "Suki? Can you accompany me to the guest room? I simply must know where you got those cute curtains."

Suki knew a carefully veiled get-away when she heard one. She followed.

"Women," Zuko muttered.

"What will we do without them?" Sokka grinned.

**A/N (ShyGuy): Fairly light chapter. Expect more emotions in the next one. Reviews are always appreciated! I will try to update twice this month, to make up for the lack of February's chapter. Aang will enter the story soon!**


End file.
